


Between Fiction And Reality

by amelia_e_heart



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_e_heart/pseuds/amelia_e_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam reads some fanfiction about him and Blake. Naturally, things get a little out of hand as they talk about just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Fiction And Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this piece of fiction months ago. Then it seemed inappropriate to post a story about the guys reading fanfiction when a little drama in the fandom happened (some might not know about it, but don't bother, it's not worth it). I abandoned the story for a while and just recently kept on writing. I'm really happy I got to finish it and I hope you enjoy.

Adam stood at the pool at the back of his house in L.A. There was nothing to do in a city that was stunned by a heat wave. All of the tapings for The Voice and interviews had been rescheduled for another day. Adam had tried to sleep for a while, but lying down made him feel like his body was melting. Watching TV wasn’t working for him either. It wasn’t long until he had gotten itchy staring at a tv-screen. So the day only consisted of dead time and he had no choice but killing even more. Adam wondered how morning had turned into noon that turned into afternoon at all. He gazed into the distance, but the view onto the Hollywood Hills was distorted. The sun was still heating up the concrete jungle of Los Angeles and the air flickered violently like it was on fire. Images of the city seemed to be reflected into the sky. It was as if reality had dissolved and was replaced by a dreamed world. 

The heat out here made Adam nervous and dizzy. If his body wasn’t losing so much water with every step he took, he would be walking up and down the borders of his estate like a tiger in cage. He sure felt like one. Adam scuffled into the house, fished a bottle of tequilla out of the freezer and took a big gulp out of it. He felt the cold liquid wandering down to his stomach. He shook his head and squinted his eyes. The alcohol was scratching at the back of his throat. It got to his head quickly, so he swayed back and forth like a palm tree in the wind. He tossed the bottle back into the freezer, snatched his laptop from the kitchen table and sat down on the couch. Maybe there was something interesting going on online, he thought. He could watch some porn and jerk off. Or google himself. Or Blake. An intoxicated grin took over his face. 

Adam moved quickly from one website to another website and another one until he couldn’t remember anymore how he got to a place that he had never dared to thoroughly explore before. #shevine. He knew very well that people adored his friendship with Blake and enjoyed reading something more into it. It was part of his success on The Voice after all. After clicking his way through various sites of gifs and quotes, he found a collection of stories starring him and Blake in the lead roles. In this fan made little universe they were much more than friends. Adam was torn between agitation, disgust and curiosity. The latter won the battle after another tour to the tequilla in the freezer. He was reading quickly, scanning the texts for their contents. He focused on the stories that were built upon their real lives. Adam was astonished how well their characters were described and some dialogues were so point on that he could almost hear himself and Blake actually saying those imagined words. Sure, they gave a lot away on The Voice and in interviews. But still… It shocked Adam how realistic Blake’s and his personality were portrayed. It wasn’t easy for him to keep on reading, especially when it came to the parts where – for whatever devised reason – things started to heat up. As much as he wasn’t able to process everything he was reading, he felt the urge to continue. As soon as he finished a story, he started to read another one. Hours passed and sense of time was lost until, in the middle of the night, sleep was taking its toll on Adam.

*******

Strong hands were caressing his naked chest, they moved to his sides, soft lips kissed their way up his neck. He tried to look around as he was lying on a hard floor, but bright lights were blinding him. He felt lost and comforted at the same time. Were there eyes in the distance looking at him? A hand moved down his pants, caressing his thighs. It seemed impossible to resist these touches. He was aroused and intoxicated by those lips that moved down to his groin. It got darker, the spotlights moved away from him, illuminating a motionless crowd standing next to what seemed like a stage that he was placed on. He tried to scan the faces, but they were blank. Further away in the crowd a commotion started. Some guys were screaming, some applauded, some booed. People closed in on him as the air he breathed seemed to vanish. There was a ringing sound in his ears, again and again and again. He looked around for help, but everything was a blur until he gazed down his chest in Blake’s clear glistening eyes. 

*******

“Hello?”

“Hey man, it’s Blake. You sound sleepy…”

“That’s because I just woke up.”

“Dude, it’s almost noon. Did you go out last night?”

“Nah, just, uh… um… got to bed late. What’s up?”

“So, since the taping of our beloved show was rescheduled, I thought we could hang out?”

“I thought Miranda is visiting?”

“Yeah, well, she has to take a later flight, important meeting or so. She won’t be here until tomorrow.”

“Ah, okay, so you’re aloooooooooone now?”

“Huh, ‘aloooooooooone’??? Are you alright? You sound weird.”

“I AM a weird person, thought you knew by now. So how long is she staying?”

“Maybe for two days. Why you asking?”

“Just because… You coming over?”

*******

Adam tried to stay cool, but he knew that Blake had already noticed that he was acting uncomfortably around him from the moment his best friend arrived at his house. Blake knew him too well. Adam answered every question Blake asked with just a few words. There was no way to start a real conversation, so they sat in silence on the couch for a while.

“Adam, is there something going on with you today? You’re so, I don’t know how to say this, you’re just weird.”

“I already told you, I’m a weird person.”

“Ugh”, Blake rolled his eyes “you drive me nuts. Will you tell me already what’s going on? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Or, just – what is it?” Blake almost shouted the last phrase. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it. Can we leave it at that?”

“Um, no? C’mon, you can’t tell me that you can’t tell me. That’s a mean teaser. Adam, I swear, if you don’t tell me already I will fucking annoy you by, dunno, I’ll think of something…”

Adam chuckled. “Alright, alright! … I read something online yesterday. And it kinda freaked me out.”

“Well… Ok. The internet is a strange place, nothing new. You should read the comments on my twitter page. So, what was it?”

“Uh, you know , when you, um…” Adam paused and cleared his throat. “You know when you play those stupid mini games like candy crush or whatever? And you play them for a long time and then when you stop playing you start seeing the images of that game off-screen? They kinda linger on before your eyes and somehow it feels real, though it’s not, like a phantom…”

“Yeah. I think...”

“Okay. That’s how I feel today. Something’s lingering on in my mind and I can’t get rid of it and it has kinda something to do with you.” Adam looked down at his feet unable to make eye contact. 

“Adam, seriously, can you tell me already? You’re killing me…”

“Don’t rush me, it’s hard. So, ok… I found this website. And on this website fans of you and fans of me write stories about, um, about us.” Adam finally looked over to Blake to check his reaction. He just frowned and waited for Adam to keep on talking. 

“Do I really need to say more?”

Blake kept on frowning and nodded.

Adam sighed. “Ok, so those stories about us are actually… we are more than friends in those stories. And… Seriously Blake, are you trying to torture me? You get it now?”

Blake nodded again. “You read those stories.”

“Yes.” Adam shrugged.

“So?”

“So?? Man, it’s like when you’re about to see a bad accident happen in front of you and you know you should look away, because you don’t want to see people get hurt, but you have to look anyways. You just have to do it, because it is so out of your everyday life that it draws in all of your attention... And then you regret it.” Adam sighed. “I don’t even get why people write stuff like that. Seriously?!”

Blake tried to suppress a giggle, but he couldn’t hold back and burst into laughter. “Man, you being freaked out by this is just priceless. Usually you are Mr. ‘I’m comfortable with other people’s weirdness’ and suddenly you’re thrown off by THIS?”

“Hey, it’s not about that, it’s the pictures in my head, alright. These stories are written pretty realistically, except for the reasons why we start to make out…”

“Oh, and now you’re afraid that I’m gonna lick your face? Don’t worry, you’re not my type.”

“Haha, very funny. Alright, I admit it. This ‘thing’ makes me a little uncomfortable… ”

“Dude, you’ve got issues. It has nothing to do with the real you, you know. It’s fiction. Whatever floats their boat...”

“Hey, woa, before you keep on acting like you’re all laid-back with this whole thing and open-minded and super-duper tolerant – you should read those stories.”

“Well, I actually did read a couple of those stories a while ago. Again, just fiction. Also I thought it was kinda funny how people thought a relationship between us would be like.”

“Man, this is bullshit. It’s not about the fact that those stories exist and people love it. Like I said, I have these images in my head now of you… and me… dude, I don’t even wanna…”

Adam crossed his arms in protest and kept avoiding Blake’s eyes. 

“Well, whatever, I'm glad that the writers didn't make me the bottom in those stories, at least the once I read.” Blake joked.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, maybe in most of the stories. But if we were in a relationship you would totally be my bitch.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you ever seen a Chihuahua humping a Saint Bernard?”

“Hey, it’s not about height, you know. It’s about being in control.”

“Oh c’mon, what do you know about gay relationships?” Blake asked raising his eyebrows. 

“Dude, my brother is gay and I grew up in California – people are a tiny bit more adventurous and open when it comes to exploring their sexuality than in Oklahoma or wherever.”

“So that means you have… uh … like with another man?” Blake stared at Adam with big eyes.

“Hey, keep your fantasy G-rated! My brother introduced me to a guy and he had a crush on me. I was curious and so we made out like this one time. I didn’t like it. That was it! Weren’t you ever curious?”

“No man, where I come from – Oklahoma or wherever – those things just don’t happen like this. And I don’t know if you knew, but there ARE NO gay country artists.”

“Yeah, right, sometimes I forget that... Though you kiss an awful lot of men for not being curious about the topic. Maybe – I can’t believe I’m saying this – maybe you’re gay and you just don’t know yet, because you haven’t really given it a try.” Adam had a provocative grin on his face.

“This is probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever said! I kiss everybody – on their cheeks!!!”

“Maybe on the wrong cheeks.”

“Man, you know that I like BOOBS. But if it makes you feel any better: If I should ever feel the need to give it a try, I would want it to be with you.” 

“Haha!! WHAT??!! With me? Why with me?” Adam couldn’t stop laughing.

“Because you’re cute and I like you. But don’t worry, I don’t feel the need to further explore my sexuality these days.” Blake patted Adam nonchalantly on his shoulder.

“Yeah, like you ever would. I think you could never really kiss another man. You would be too afraid that it took something away from your 6’5 manhood.”

“Okay, that’s mean. Just because I don’t like to do something it doesn’t mean that I’m afraid of it.”

“Whatever you say, man. I’m not keen on making out with you either, so I’m totally fine with your attitude.” Adam said, smiling confidently.

“Alright, so let’s do it.”

“Let’s do what?”

“Kiss!” Blake folded his arms smugly in front of his chest.

“Um, no!” Adam shook his head strongly. He made a disgusted face. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Good, after all it seems like I’m not the one who’s afraid. I’m glad we put that straight. No pun intended.”

Adam wasn’t sure what was going on between him and Blake. The guy was playing some kind of weird game. At the same time, though he knew it was stupid, he felt hurt in his pride. Between the two of them, he was supposed to be the open-minded one, not Country-Blake. But somehow the big guy had managed to turn that around. Maybe he should get into the game, too, Adam thought. 

“Are you trying to challenge me?” Adam asked.

“No, I’m simply making a statement.”

“Alright then, let’s put your statement to the test… Kiss me.”

Blake raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Alright. If you’re sure about this, I’ll kiss you. What about our significant others?” 

“Of course I’m sure about this.” Adam said with a challenging tone to his voice. “And I think our significant others won’t bother about a little kiss.”

“Alright then…”

Blake cleared his throat and inched a little closer. Adam tried to stay calm, though his heart was beating fast. This wasn’t exactly what he was imagining when Blake had asked him to hang out with him today. Events seemed to slowly turn into one of the plots from the fanfiction universe. But Adam wanted and needed to make a point here. And surely Blake would never go through with this anyways, or would he?

Blake licked his lips in all seriousness. He led a hand up to Adam’s face to cup his cheek and he grabbed a hold onto his neck. Slowly he pulled Adam closer until there was just an inch left between their lips. Adam could feel Blake’s breath stroking gently over his skin. Blake tilted his head and tenderly connected his nose with Adam’s. Adam stood still like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. If he didn’t want this, now was the time to back out. But maybe he wanted the kiss to happen. Being so close to Blake’s face made him wonder how it would be like, how his lips would taste, how his tongue would feel. His need to find out overshadowed any hesitation he had felt before. Adam moved closer until their lips touched. Just then both men inhaled sharply and their eyes snapped wide open in shock. Chills were running up and down Adam’s spine. A split second later they started to make out like they had waited for this their whole lives. Adam was all fired up, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Every smack of their lips sent jolts of electricity through his body. There was no way of breaking the kiss. Tongues were battling each other, exploring tastes, sensing textures. With their heads moving fast to put pressure onto their lips, hands were stroking wildly over shoulders, arms and backs. Adam felt like he needed to grab a hold on every second of their kiss and never let go.

Blake sucked hard on Adam’s lips, then tenderly stroked his tongue with his own while intensifying the grip he had on his neck. A whimper escaped Adam. Blake’s beard felt soft and strange grazing over his own. The scratching sounds snapped him out of the kiss for a split second. The thought of stopping this crossed his mind, but he couldn’t find the strength to act on it. Blake pulled at his shirt and slipped a hand underneath it. He caressed his warm skin, pressing his fingers into his ribcage. This was too much to process for Adam right now. It shouldn’t feel so incredibly good, but it did. The way Blake kissed him, how he touched his upper body, his hips and his legs gave Adam a hard on. This huge guy was all over him while he was only able to reach his chest, his neck and his face. But Adam really needed to feel if Blake was aroused like he was, so he stretched a hand down to Blake’s crotch and rubbed it shyly. Blake instantly moved his hips forward to add to the pressure of Adam’s hand. Yeah, he was definitely feeling it too. 

Blake pushed Adam down onto the couch and unzipped the fly of his skinny jeans. He made an effort to pull it down, but it was sticking to Adam’s skin. Adam moaned and did it himself, while Blake was watching him, panting heavily, then pulling down Adam’s boxer briefs. Both men stared into each other’s eyes with disbelief. Adam worked up the courage to open and pull down Blake’s jeans as well. It was too late now. He wanted to go through with this. Blake was moving closer to reconnect their lips when their dicks touched. Adam felt the urge to move on quickly, so he started to grind wildly against Blake who responded with the same movement. Blake added a hand and started to jerk them both off. They found a way to kiss, breathe and hump one another at the same time. Adam knew that he was already close to the edge. Couch sex with Blake had the appeal of being something new, unexpected, frightening and extremely exciting all at once. A perfect and rather rare combination. It just took a couple more strokes from Blake’s hand for him to explode into one of the greatest orgasms he had had in a long time. His cum sputtered all over Blake’s crotch, lubricating their skin. Blake moaned and his movements grew desperate. His hips moved faster and faster, adding pressure to Adam’s crotch until he groaned and sunk down into the couch, burying his face into Adam’s neck. 

They lay like this for long minutes. Adam was starting to get sleepy, when Blake suddenly pushed himself off the couch. He grabbed one of the towels that were scattered around the house during these overheated days and cleaned himself up. He pulled up his pants and fixed his clothes, avoiding any eye-contact with Adam. When he was finished he threw the towel into Adam’s direction.

“You better clean up.”

Adam wasn’t able to respond. The atmosphere between them had cooled down painfully. He looked at the figure belonging to the man who he just had sex with like he was seeing him for the first time.

“I’ll better get going.” 

Adam didn't work up the courage to say something and simply watched Blake walking away. 

*******  
It was clear and colder when Adam stepped out of his house just minutes after Blake had left. Clouds were rushing by fast like being on the run from something and the air had stopped flickering. The weather was obviously changing. Interesting how things could transform completely from one minute to the next whether it was the weather or his friendship with Blake. Erroneous believe. There was no way to call that ‘friendship’ anymore. He had just been jerked of by his best buddy. What were they now? Fuck buddies? Would they even talk to each other again after this? Adam could barely think, he was still in a haze from this mind blowing orgasm. He rubbed his temples and sat down on one of the sun loungers that stood next to his pool. No way he was going to classify his relationship to Blake right in this moment. First, he needed to get over the fact that he had sex with another man. Way to go man, he thought. What did he just say about exploring his own sexuality? He still felt Blake’s touch on his skin, the way his beard had rubbed all over his face and his chest. He might even have gotten beard burn. Adam traced the outlines of his lips with his fingertips remembering Blake’s soft lips on his own. He immediately got lost in his thoughts that were hovering around recent events in his living room and it made him all horny again. 

Adam slipped a hand into his boxer briefs that he had put on just after Blake had left. He lay back on the sun lounger and worked his dick with practiced strokes. His mind was racing. Pictures of Blake touching him popped up. He imagined how it would feel like if Blake sat over him and sucked hard at his dick, pinning him to the lounger.

“You just never get enough, do you?” Blake asked with a hoarse voice.

Adam quickly slipped his hand out of his boxer briefs, being in shock. It took a moment for him to realize that Blake was standing right in front of him. The sun was shining from behind, so he wasn’t able to read Blake’s face. 

“Wh… Wh… What are you… Why you here? I thought you left?” Adam was stammering.

“Well, obviously. Otherwise you wouldn’t play with yourself. Or would you?”

“What the fuck man?”

“Stop whining and get up.”

Adam obeyed and stood before Blake, avoiding his gaze, but expecting him to make the next move. He still didn’t know what was going on. 

Blake cupped Adam’s face with his right hand and moved Adam’s head upwards. He tenderly connected their mouths and sucked on his upper lip. 

‘Wow’, Adam thought, ‘this feels too good to be real.’ He put his hands on Blake’s hips and kissed him back just as softly.

Minutes passed before Blake interrupted the kiss, pushing Adam back a feet from him.

“Now get down on your knees and suck me off.” Blake commanded with a strict voice.

“WHAT?”

“You heard me!”

“Uh, I don’t know Blake, man, this is all happening a bit quick.”

“So you don’t want to do what I am telling you to do?”

“Blake, what is going on with you? You freak me out.” Adam had never seen this side of Blake before. Usually he was that good-humored guy with a joke on his lips and sweet as a teddy bear.

“Well, we still need to settle who is going to be the bitch in this relationship.”

“Huh?” Adam chuckled in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

Blake closed the little distance between them and forcefully ripped Adam’s boxer briefs off his body. The cloth made a loud tearing sound and fell to the ground.

“Blake, dude, this is not fair. You’re so much bigger than me.”

“I thought you said it’s not about height, but about being in control.”

“Well yes, but you just tore my briefs apart.”

Blake grabbed Adam’s dick and stroked it with a strong grip that was almost painful. Almost.

“Oh gosh”, Adam moaned and his knees weakened. He had to hold on to Blake’s shoulders not to fall apart right in front of him.

“So you won’t do what I told you?” Blake asked calmly.

“Huh?” It was the only intelligible thing Adam managed to say, his eyes half-closed.

He felt Blake grabbing his shoulders and shoving him with a sweeping motion. The ground under his feet dissolved and he was flying for a second until he realized that he had been thrown into the pool.

“Blake, what is wrong with you?” Adam shouted after catching his breath.

Blake just laughed in his typical manner, then took off his clothes and jumped into the pool. The water was warm and comfortable. He closed the distance to Adam, turned him around and shoved him into the wall behind him. Adam had to prop his hands on the edge of the pool to stop the motion and not to get hurt. Blake kissed Adam’s neck from behind, running his hands up and down his sides.

“Now that we’ve got that settled,” Blake whispered in Adam’s ear, “how about you do what I say for a change?”

“Ok, alright” Adam whispered back. Blake being in control made him even hornier. Who could have known Blake could be so dominant. And who could have known that Adam was into it.

“I’m probably going to hurt you now, but you like that, right?” 

Adam nodded. Blake slid a finger in his hole, massaged it a bit before he put a second and third finger in. Adam was stirring and rocking back on Blake’s fingers. It felt incredibly good and he wanted more, but Blake retrieved his fingers from Adam’s ass. “Now take a deep breath and take my cock in your mouth.”

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“Yes Sir.” Adam said with a shaking voice. He did what he was told and dove under water. With Blake pushing him down softly on his shoulders, it was easier to reach his cock. His eyes were closed, when he took his dick in his hand and directed it into his mouth. He just had enough air in his lungs to go down Blake’s length a couple of times, almost choking and swallowing water, but it was enough to get him hard as rock. When Adam got up, he was breathing heavily. Blake turned him around again and quickly pressed his dick against Adam’s butt. 

“Now be a good boy and relax.” Blake commanded. He shoved his dick into Adam’s hole and began to bang him with fast movements. Blake was right, it hurt a little, but it still felt good enought to keep this thing going. A few pushes and Adam was already close to the edge. "You're so tight." Blake moaned. Another push and he came, leaving all his cum in Adam. Adam felt Blake’s dick getting soft inside of him. Blake reached around, his hand covering Adam's dick. It just took a couple of strokes before Adam came as well. It was the second mind blowing orgasm today.

Blake slid out of Adam and turned him around. His facial expression was all soft and familiar again. 

“You’re good?” Blake asked, caressing Adam’s cheek with his thumb.

Adam nodded. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You wanna do this again some time?”

Adam chuckled. “You bet.”

“No strings attached, though.”

Adam felt his stomach tighten, it was a feeling of disappointment, but what did he expect. “Yeah, of course.” It was the only thing there was to say. 

“You know, if this was fanfiction,” Blake said, comforting Adam, “the story would probably have a different ending for us. But this is reality. We are both in relationships with great women and I don’t think neither of us is up for that kind of change in our lives.”

“I know. You don’t need to tell me... Strange how fiction turns into reality sometimes, well, at least a part of it." Adam grinned. "There are so many people out there that apparently saw for a long time what we just found out today. Weird, right?”

“Yeah, it is weird. I don’t know dude, I’m still confused. Actually everything about this is weird to me.” Blake chuckled.

“Well, to me too. What do you think we should call this thing? Friendship-plus?“

Blake nodded. “Friendship-plus it is. You think people are going to notice that we crossed the border?”

“I don’t know man, maybe, maybe not if we just keep on doing what we’re always doing. The advantage being we’ll still be able to fool around in public. I didn’t like the ‘bromance’-hype in the beginning, but it could play in our hands.”

“So bromance-plus it is.”

Blake put a quick kiss on Adam's lips. They looked into each other's eyes with a dreamy expression. Maybe, Adam thought, someday there will be a different conclusion for their story. For now, he was just happy that Blake was holding him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive all my mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story (comments and critique of any kind appreciated) or - dear guests - leave kudos if you liked it, it keeps me going. SERIOUSLY *not begging*. I love acknowledgement.
> 
> Please, PLEASE, P-L-E-A-S-E do not send fanfiction to Adam or Blake. They don't need our help to find out that they're made for each other ;). 
> 
> If you have suggestions for what to write next, post a comment or send me a request via my tumblr (amelia-e-heart)
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun, all fiction, hoping for it to come true, but no harm intended.


End file.
